User talk:Evandalton089
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Booker DeWitt page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gardimuer (talk) 23:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture on Booker DeWitt Page Hello there! Unfortunately, that image can't be added to the wiki, as it's got the Machinima watermark on it. If you have an in-game screenshot, then that would be perfectly fine, though. --Willbachbakal (talk) 02:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect Edits You're new here. What we do on this wiki is to inform - not to tell a story and not to explain it like the game. Facts. Booker DeWitt's history has to be written as any other biography, not in the order of the game. We need to reveal all of it beforehand. We also don't write passages. You go into great detail about the Lutece Twins bringing him to the island when it should be just that, not making a scene-by-scene description. Please do not undo the edit again. If you have an issue reply to me. --Gearslover01 (talk) 03:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :As Gears has said, this wiki tries to keep an encyclopaedic tone. If you disagree with his revisions to the article, please discuss it with him and try to reach a consensus about improving the information there. As an admin I would only intervene if this turns into an edit war (which it is pretty close to at this point.) :Both of you need to stop reverting each others edits and pause to work this out through discussion. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Although I prefer the previous wording, I also think that the more linear history is best. We just have to hope that eople coming to the Wiki will observe the "Spoiler" warning and use their best judgement. As for the close up of Booker's face, I don't see a problem with its placement there. ::Unownshipper (talk) 05:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Image If you think the image needs to be deleted, place it in the Category:Candidates for deletion. An admin will take care of it eventually. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Booker dewitt page I'm sorry that you feel that way, but this is something that should be taken up with Gearslover01 (in as civil a manner as possible). Wiki communities function as a democracy, so if the majority of active participants feel one way on a certain subject then sometimes that's just how it works out. About the picture, as Gardimuer stated, an Admin can assist you with the image issue, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do as I'm not an Admin on this Wiki. Personally, I agree that we don't need excessive pictures with basically the same subject (User blog:Unownshipper/Do we really need another picture of Elizabeth?), but I don't think we've reached that point in this specific case. I really don't know what you mean by the "briefcase shot" though. Unownshipper (talk) 22:55, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I still don't know what image you're talking about. Perhaps you could go to the image and copy the URL. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, well that clears that up. Unfortunately, that image has a huge "Machinima" logo in the lower left corner. This qualifies it as a "Low Quality Image," so it should be replaced with the newer one. Reasons for categorizing an image as "Low Quality" include small resolution, blurriness, logos or watermarks, HUD elements present, etc. Here's the link, https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Low_Quality_Images ::Unownshipper (talk) 23:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC)